


Trapiche in the Emerald

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Voyeurism, Gemma is vulnerable, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Cum Eating, Mentions of mutilation, Obsession, Prostitution, Sex Work Negative, Unpleasant characterizations of Arthur Maxson and Paladin Danse, mentions of extreme violence, mentions of oral sex, mysogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Trapiche emerald is a rare variety of the gemstone emerald, characterized by a six-pointed radial pattern of ray-like spokes of dark impurities.***What happens after Fort Hagen.***This work contains dark themes and troubling situations. It is not a healthy depiction of relationships or sexuality. Please check tags and notes at the beginning BEFORE READING.





	Trapiche in the Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> It was a choice not to click the non-con tag on this, but I decided to leave it off since a) Danse could leave and b) thoughts are not actions. But this fic has a strong non-con vibe, so please be cautious going forward. 
> 
> In case you didn't read the tags, this fic also contains dark themes, obsession, and misogynistic language. It is sex-work negative. There are also mentions of extreme violence, although it is canon-typical.
> 
> If none of that bothers you, please enjoy more of my fucked-up trio.

It was pure chance that had Arthur Maxson out on the flight deck when Danse and Gemma returned to the Prydwen. Arthur had hoped that Danse would return without the prostitute, but like a bad penny, she kept turning up.

He couldn’t do anything about it, however. It was clear they were headed for the med bay as soon as they got off the vertibird. Arthur watched them over the shoulder of the knight he was talking to as Danse, his armour burnt and smeared in blood, lifted Gemma from the craft and set her on her feet.

She was walking, at least. Arthur hoped that would mean she wouldn’t be staying long. 

She didn’t look good, however. If anything, she had more gore on her than Danse did. She was covered in blood to her shoulders, and it was soaked into her shirt and splattered on her face and hair. Her expression was blank, and Arthur continued to watch as Danse led her into the airship.

Arthur was annoyed. He couldn’t think of a single reason Danse had to bring her back here. If she was injured, he should have dumped her on some civilian doctor and been done with her. 

Unless he was hoping to fuck her again. Arthur frowned. He couldn’t figure out why that would be the case. Sure, she had sweet tits and a nice tight snatch, but she wasn’t any different than the dozens of whores that Arthur had fucked in the past. Not really. 

Great. Now he was annoyed _and_ confused. Fuck. He needed a drink. 

He finished up what he was doing and headed into his quarters, opening a bottle and drinking two glasses of whatever the fuck was in it before he even sat down.

***

Danse dumped Gemma off at the med bay. She wasn’t injured, as far as he knew, but she was nearly catatonic. He had had to practically drag her from the mutilated corpse of that mercenary. It was one of the more disturbing things he had seen, and after ten years in the Brotherhood, he had seen a lot.

He cursed under his breath. He hadn’t wanted to bring her back here, but she was in no shape to dump off on her own. Hopefully some kind of a sedative and a good night’s sleep was all she needed. 

Meanwhile, Danse had something more important to worry about. He opened his palm, revealing a bloody, gore-covered component. His nostrils flared with disgust. He wasn’t sure what it was he held, but it was a lead to the Institute, and he intended to bring it straight to the Elder. 

Unfortunately, the Elder was nowhere to be found. Danse checked the Command Deck and the meeting rooms, to no avail. Finally he gave up and decided an hour wouldn’t hurt. He dropped off his power armour before heading to his quarters to clean up.

He barely had a chance to get undressed, let alone get in the shower, before he heard Knight Captain Kells over the loudspeaker, ordering him to report to the Elder’s quarters. Of course. That bastard probably heard him come in.

He washed his face and hands and threw on a clean shirt and pants before heading next door. When he knocked, he discovered the door was unlatched. The door opened a crack, and Arthur’s voice came from inside. “Come in, Danse.”

Danse stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. Arthur sat in the dark, lit only by the light of his terminal, throwing his profile into dim, green relief. A glass dangled from his fingertips and a half-empty bottle sat on the desk. 

Before Danse could speak, Arthur muttered, “You didn’t have permission to go on that mission.”

“It wasn’t a mission. It was a favour.”

“You think you can do whatever the fuck you want? Is that what you think this is?”

“The area was on the list of potential scouting areas. I made a command decision.”

Arthur slammed his glass onto the desk and turned to Danse. “I make the fucking decisions!”

“Arthur-”

“You were thinking with your cock. There was no good reason to go there except some piece of ass asked you to after putting out.”

“It. Was on. The roster. Fuck, Arthur, you don’t give a shit what anyone does unless it inconveniences you. And may I remind you, we actually have a fucking purpose in being here? The Institute? Remember? And I have a lead. So shove your fucking attitude up your ass.” With that, Danse stepped up to the desk and slapped the component down next to Arthur’s bottle. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s Institute tech I pulled out of a merc’s head after Gemma killed him.”

“Gemma killed a _merc?_?”

“Yeah.” Danse poured himself a drink and sat down. “It was nuts. We went there to find her brother. Apparently she had a lead that the guy who killed her parents and took him was there. We - well, I- blasted our way through a horde of synths until we got to this guy. Once we get there, it’s like he’s waiting for her. He starts taunting her, telling her he knew that she was coming, that it was a test. That the Institute was using her brother for bait.”

Danse took a sip before continuing.

“That was when she lost it. I didn’t even see her pull the pin on the grenade. She threw it at his feet and before he could react, his legs were gone and he was lying screaming on the ground. But she didn’t stop there. She let out a horrible screech and then she was on him, stabbing him everywhere with a switchblade. I’ve never seen so much blood come out of a human. She stabbed him in his face, his neck. She turned him into an unrecognizable mess.

“The guy had synths as backup, and I was dealing with them, but when I finished, she was still stabbing what was left of him, until I finally pulled her off of him. I pulled that thing out of what was left of his head.”

“What is it?” 

“Some kind of cybernetic enhancement. It looks like it’s still functioning. And since it’s the only new tech we’ve seen, I thought our scribes could have a look.”

Arthur scowled. Danse waited. Arthur was a prick, and as corrupt and perverse as he was in his personal life, he was also an intelligent and cunning leader. And he listened to Danse, even though Danse was pretty sure he hated doing it. 

“Fine. Give it to the scribes. Off the books. And it sounds like this girl is important to the Institute for some reason. So keep her on the Prydwen until we figure out what they want with her. Where is she now?”

“She’s in the med bay.”

“Was she injured?”

“No, she just seemed to go into shock or something. I had to drag her out of there.”

“Well, hopefully she recovers quickly. She’s not much to look at but at least she’s got a decent cunt on her. She can make herself useful and save us going looking for another whore.”

“For fuck’s sake, Arthur. You accuse me of thinking with my cock. Christ.” Danse stood to leave, setting his empty glass down on the table and crossing the room to the door. Before he could open it, Arthur spoke.

“Did you like fucking her after me, Danse?”

Danse stopped, his hand gripping the handle of the door tightly.

“Did you come in her after me? Did you like that? I know that’s what you like.”

 _I should leave,_ Danse thought to himself.

But he stayed.

“I thought about it when I came, you know. That I was lubing her up good for you. Easing your way for after. And then I watched her suck your cock. I should have made you fuck her right there.”

Danse could hear Arthur moving in his chair, then the soft, familiar sound of flesh on flesh. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore how the sound sent heat right to his groin. 

“Maybe we could take turns, you and I. Swap her back and forth. You could watch me. Then I could watch you. We could both suck on those sweet tits together.”

Danse took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to force himself to leave, but instead found himself turning around. Arthur sat there, bathed in green light, his cock in his hand. It was thick and long, and he stroked it evenly, thumbing the tip on each stroke. Danse clenched his teeth. It was not a new sight, but there had always been someone in the room before. He’d never pulled it out when it was just the two of them.

He couldn’t take his eyes off it. He watched as Arthur hitched his pants down to his knees before running his left hand up his abdomen and down his thigh, finishing up on his balls. He swallowed hard.

Arthur cupped his sack in his hand and stroked his dick a little faster. “Do you like watching, Danse? Do you like watching me fuck those girls? Is that why you always take them back after?”

Danse closed his eyes, but he could still hear Arthur’s hand. “Mmm. Fuck yeah. This feels so good, Danse. Almost as good as a nice, wet, cummy snatch, I bet.”

Danse’s cock was rock hard, but he wanted nothing more than to punch Arthur in his fucking face right now. But he didn’t move. He just opened his eyes again and continued to watch as Arthur’s hand sped up. He squeezed his balls and Danse felt his own balls clench in response. 

“Do you just fuck them, or do you lick the cum out of them?” 

“Fuck you, Arthur,” Danse finally said.

“Oh you do! Ha!” Arthur’s voice was thin and breathy. “I’d pay good caps to see that. To watch you eat my spunk out of her pussy. Maybe we get her in here tomorrow to do that. Or better yet, you stand there until I’m done and then lick it off me.”

Danse’s eyes shot to Arthur’s. He could barely make out his face in the dim green light, but the other man was watching him intently. 

“I always come best when you’re watching, Danse,” he said, before closing his eyes and moaning, low and quiet, as he came. Danse watched his belly clench and his cum shoot over his hand and into his chest hair. It looked radioactive, glowing green in the light from the terminal. Danse gazed at it intently, watching Arthur’s cum-smeared chest as his breathing slowed.

“Come lick it off my hand.” Arthur held his fist up, and Danse snapped out of his daze.

“Fuck you, Arthur,” he managed to bite out before finally leaving.

***

He stalked all the way to the far end of the Prydwen and back again twice. He knew if he was in his own room he’d punch the wall and that would give Arthur too much satisfaction. So he paced. 

On the third pass he stopped outside the med bay. It was late, and it was dark and quiet. Cade’s quarters were nearby in case of emergency, but with nobody but Gemma, and her not being seriously injured, the bay itself was quiet and dark.

Without thinking, Danse went inside. There was nobody there but Gemma, asleep on the medical cot. He watched her sleep for a minute.

He gritted his teeth. All the pacing hadn’t helped his hard-on any. 

And there she was. Just laying there. 

She owed him. 

It was the deal. She had agreed to fuck him again after they went to Fort Hagen. Danse took a step closer to the bed. She owed him.

It would be so easy. Just pick her up. She was sedated, she wouldn’t even make a noise. He could pick her up and take her back to his quarters. Or he could just fuck her there in the med bay. If he was quiet, nobody would know.

He took a deep breath.

He would know. He was a shitty person. He wasn’t proud of himself. But even he couldn’t sink that low. He wasn’t going to take his issues with Arthur out on this girl while she was passed out. He still had some honour left.

He pulled the blanket up higher on her, tucking it under her chin. She frowned and let out a soft sob that made him feel like an even bigger piece of shit than he already was. He looked at her face. How old was she? She couldn’t be more than twenty. And she was fucking people like Arthur Maxson and god only knew who else to get by. 

He’d joined the Brotherhood to make things better for people in the wasteland. To protect them. And he’d do his fucking job.

He pulled the chair out from the desk and spun it around, sitting down. He’d start with her. As long as she was going to be under Brotherhood supervision, he’d keep her safe. Even from Arthur Maxson.

Even from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Fancy for the small boot to write this. Obviously it worked. I hope you like it.
> 
> (If anyone has anything they think I should have tagged in this fic please let me know. I don't want to spring anything on anyone.)


End file.
